August
2011 *1st - The Games section is added on vivianvideo.com, and Helichoppy info is released there. *2nd - 60 Second Comics 114 is released. *4th - Scrib 12 is released. 60 Second Comics 115 is released. *5th - Scrib 13 is released. *9th - The songs Peacetastic and Spacey 1 are created. *11th - Brandcraft Modern Mix is released, and the first episode of The Matthew and Flexihorn and Also Freee Super Stickman Hour is released. *12th - Scrib 14 is released. 60 Second Comics 116 is released, and 48-90 are released on ComicFury. *13th - 60 Second Comics 91-116 are released on ComicFury. *14th - Scrib 15 is released. 60 Second Comics 117 is released. *17th - Theo and Yahweh is launched, and the first 5 episodes are released. *18th - Teen Pokey the Penguin 2 - 15 are uploaded to Everything Else. *21st - A misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. *22nd - Video Game Gags 1 is uploaded to Everything Else. *23rd - Video Game Gags 2 is uploaded to Everything Else. *25th - Video Game Gags 3 is uploaded to Everything Else. *27th - vivianvideo.com site update (server pages). 2010 *2nd - Minecraft Songs video is released on YouTube. *3rd - Brandcraft 0.5 is created. *12th - 60 Second Comics 89 is released. *13th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 15 is filmed. *15th - 60 Second Comics 90 is released. *16th - Pink Lemonade 7 is released. *18th - 60 Second Comics 91 is released. *20th - Conflict is released on RMD. 2009 *19th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Parts 1-4 are filmed. *22nd - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 1 is released. *26th - Let's Play Awesome: Ocarina of Time Part 2 is released. 2008 *4th - Work begins on Science Mind. *5th - SimCity 2000: Darker Remix is released on YouTube. *7th - A Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. The song Skyscraper is created. *8th - Computation is released on RMD. *9th - The song Castle 3 is created. *13th - The Great Wall is released on RMD. *19th - Science Mind version 1 finished, then put on hiatus. Attack of the Mutant Appliances work begins. *20th - Attack of the Mutant Appliances goes on hiatus. *21st - Lottery Man is released on RMD, and a Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. *24th - Invader Zim is released on RMD, and a Misc episode is uploaded to Everything Else. The song Electric 1 is created. *30th - Work begins on Chaos Coffee. 2007 *2nd - The songs Mugger Theme, Landoland Sewers, Spooky 2, Spooky Battle Super Awesome Original Remix, and Spooky Battle Super Awesome Boss Remix are created. *3rd - The song King Spike Tower is created. *4th - Work begins on Rabbit Hedge Maze. Fox Monster version 2 is finished and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Arcadium, Spooky Battle, Options 2, Rabbit Maze, and Death 1 are created. *6th - Work begins on Card Game. The songs Cool 3, Card Theme, and Looptypes are created. *8th - Work begins on Helichoppy, and Card Game version 1 is finished. Card Game goes on hiatus. Work begins on Helichoppy Ground Wars. Rabbit Hedge Maze version 1 is finished and goes on hiatus. The songs Helichoppy Theme and Helichoppy Death are created. *9th - Work begins on Remy's Birthday Game, and the game is finished. The songs Birthday, Short, and Sometin are created. *10th - Cat and Rabbit Rescue version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. Work begins on Goochey Combat. The songs Goochey Combat, Desert Level, Final Boss, Desert Village, Pirate Dock, Devlon Inc Top Floor, Calm 1, Flammable Park, and Peaceful Spooky are created. *11th - Dust Survival Training version 1 is started, finished, and the game goes on hiatus. *12th - Work begins on Dr Vengi. Medieval Goochies Part 1 version 2 is finished and put on hiatus. The songs Forest Maze, Death 2, Vengi Theme, Final Boss Vengi, Forest Orchard, and Code Entry Screen are created. *13th - Dr Vengi version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The song Boss Battle is created. *14th - The song Beginzo is created. *15th - The song Closing is created. *16th - The songs Final Level, Unknown 1, and Somethbing New are created. *18th - The song Tune is created. *19th - Work begins on Goochey Party. The songs Goochey Party, Remy Theme, Unknowns 1, Battle Theme, Mystery Loop, News At Seven Jungle, and Unused Theme are created. *20th - Work begins on No Real Point. Goochey Party version 1 is finished and the game goes on hiatus. *21st - The song Options Tent is created. *22nd - Video Game Gags 1 is created. *23rd - Video Game Gags 2 is created. The songs Spooky Danger, Spooky Air, Fog, Arcade 1, Arcade Win, Arcade Win 2, Gauis Neverlast, and the original version of Heli Intro are created. *24th - Video Game Gags 3 and 4 are created. The song Ivryn Ice is created. *25th - No Real Point version 1 is finished and put on hiatus. The songs Sand Temple and P3 are created. *26th - He Tried to Kill Me With a Forklift! 5 is released, and Helichoppy version 0.1 is finished. *28th - The songs WAV Song 1, WAV Song 2, WAV Song 3, WAV Song 4, Black Hole Theme, Helichoppy Level Complete, and the original version of Mothership are created. *30th - Block Shot version 1 is started and finished, and the game goes on hiatus. Education version 1 is started, finished, and the game goes on hiatus. Helichoppy version 0.2 is finished. Helichoppy Ground Wars version 1 is finished and the game goes on hiatus. Work begins on Shooter, version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Education, Helichoppy Rock Remix, Education Theme, Block Shot Theme, Block Shot Intro, Block Shot Win, and Block Shot Death are created. *31st - Work begins on Black Hole and Castle Defender. Helichoppy version 0.3 is finished. Work begins on Tiny Madness, version 1 is finished, and the game goes on hiatus. The songs Fanfare 1, Cool 4, Color Pick, Intro Level Typeee, and Black Hole Death are created. * 1996 *7th - Remington Vivian is born.